bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Suì-Fēng
ProfilePic This is the pic I've been shooting down hundreds of times. Furthermore, Soifon's profile doesn't need changing anyway. Even if it did, we could do much better. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) The angle is really odd, she's not facing the camera at all and the drawing is a bit off. I think we can get nice Soifon shots from the upcoming arc if it's really necessary to change her pic, though I don't see the need, I don't get this recent scandal to change everyone's profile pics. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 19:05, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand either, I'm just going with the flow. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 07:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC) As a personal preference, I would like for Soifon's picture to be changed. It's not great. Her expression isn't the best. So I would like something different. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:53, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Bankai Image This is the best I could do for her bankai, but there's kinda the issue with her braids being cut out. Really annoying shot to get I can tell you that. The lighting changes, her clothes are flipping all over the place, grrrr. Prophet of Sanghelios 06:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll also talk to WhiteStrike and see if he can do something better. Yeah, I hate it when the wind blows for scenes like this, since it makes it that much harder. Also, if anyone else can pan images together, feel free to get it up here. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Ginjōhan/Ginjōtan? In the anime the name was pronounced Ginjō'tan' instead of Ginjō'han'. Which one is correct?--B14 13:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The one up there is correct as it is from the manga. In the future I wouldn't rely on what the anime said.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 11:59, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :For the kanji in the end of Ginjotan/Ginjohan (反) there are several possible meanings, and both pronounciations are possible. However, it seems the meaning of the kanji depends on the prononunciation: When it's pronounced "han" it means "anti-" or "opposite", but when it's pronounced "tan", it means a variable measure of length commonly used for types of fabric. So, it is quite possible, "tan" is the correct meaning, as the Ginjotan/Ginjohan is a fabric itself.--B14 00:51, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Ginjōtan is the correct spelling and the article now reflects that. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Jakuho Raikoben GIF I have this gif of Soifon's Bankai from episode 277. I think this better illustrates Soifon using her Jakuho Raikoben. Who thinks we should replace the current gif with this one. Shiro Spiker II 11:49, June 30, 2010 (UTC) No I think we'll go with the current one. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 11:59, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Given I made the current gif, I am obviously biased but apart from being too big, I think your gif is too fast to see anything clearly. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Besides the size there are only the fin extentions and a second of the aim at Barragan which is extra. the current one shows a lot more of the actual projectilce. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 13:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I prefer Tinni's as it shows the rocket in flight and is slowed down to see all the details.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 13:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I think the new veriosn is better than the current, because it shows more informations aboute the missle. 18:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :I dispute this assertion. The current gif also shows the fins, which means the only new bit of information is Soifon aiming, which hardly makes-up for the gifs other short-comings. Anyway, since the majority of the people (excluding me, since me being pro my own gif can't be counted) are against changing the gif, I am closing the discussion. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:16, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Shunko In her battle with Yoruichi, Soifon shows she is able to shoot energy blasts when she uses shunko. Could that be noted in the article? Sign your posts and what are you referring to. Where is this shown?--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:11, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't know how to sign it. I saw that in (anime) episode 57, just after the flashback: Soifon is envolved by a brilliant aura and she has whirlwinds around her arm when she fires a kido blast against Yoruichi. Aoshi shigamori (talk) 13:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Aoshi_Shigamori Ok the information was addressed in the general description of Shunko but not on Soifon's page which i fixed. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:52, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Soifon, or Suì-Fēng? Every day, it seems that Soifon is changed to Suì-Fēng, and then back to Soifon, and then back to Suì-Fēng. Is it going to stay as Soifon or Suì-Fēng? AntMan9751 (talk) 20:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) It is staying as Suì-Fēng, MASKED confirmed this.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:02, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Locked Page Is there a reason why this page is still being locked?--Shinitenshi (talk) 21:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :It has been unlocked. 14:55, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ss arc arent some picture from ss arc a bit useless?For example when she watches sogoku or others.......just my opinion. run away...........Nueva Espada is born (talk) 13:27, May 9, 2011 (UTC) oh and the same for turn pendulum arc. i mean three images about soifon spying urahara??? isnt that particular episode anime-only? run away...........Nueva Espada is born (talk) 15:22, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :SunXia is replacing many of the pictures on this site.-- One, why are images useless if they are portraying what the character does in a certain arc?? Considering how she was the character who seemed more overawed about the power of the Sogyoku, given how she spoke about the massive weapon, it seemed fitting to actually portray her reaction to its presence!! Two, there are not three image of her spying on Urahara, there is one!! Standing in front of him and pointing in an accusing fashion is not spying given that he can see her, right there!! The third picture is actually after she accompanied Urahara on a mission that he had been actually planning that day and she wtnessed his power!! Given that these were important moments were important given how she judged him by the cover, they are important aspects of her personality!! And no, read the manga, its not an Anime-only episode!! The Admins, specifically Salubri, asked me to get pictures to help fill in needless blanks in article on the site so unless you ca come up with better depiction for those exact paragraphs, n I don't think they'reuseless!! Things weren't being represented, especially the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc which was heinously under-representated!! If you thought all Suì-Fēng was doing in those images was spying on Urahara, perhaps you should have read the text accompanying them, they represent what was happening there!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 17:14, May 9, 2011 (UTC) The pictures most certainly are not useless. They are a much needed addition to the article, serving to break up walls of text, make it easier on the eye & illustrate important moments. If you think there are better images that could have been used, that is a different matter and you are welcome to post alternatives here (check Suì-Fēng/Image Gallery for existing pictures) and it can be discussed. But the images are needed. 17:54, May 9, 2011 (UTC) 1)for the spying: the references tell it is anime-only 2) for pendulum arc: what i mean is that there are 3/4 pics about a single episode,ok for soi fon spying kisuke but the image when she accuse him is really nedeed? 3) for ss arc:ok .....maybe here they are useful but the pic in wich we can se only soi fons head and yoruichi's hand seems a bit.... 4) you use the!!!!!! because you love them or cause you are angry? if it is the case in sorry. run away...........Nueva Espada is born (talk) 18:58, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :1)I never referenced the section and I do know some parts were expanded in the Anime as they usually do ut its definitely a canon arc!! 2+3)Why not have it, it's her expression while being attacked and meeting her mentor for the first time in a century?? I really don't see what the problem is with th unless you have two images hat you think are better and are not duplicates then by all means we can discuss it here!! In the Pendulum Arc, a lot happened in the episodes/chapters, there was a lot going in for the viewer at once, especially given the lack of fights in the arc, so those sections are very plentiful and as Yyp says, the text needs broken up!! 4) Oh I've always used the "!!", I'm not angry in the least, don't worry!! Anyway as Yyp says, if you wanna do new images, fully licensed and of a quality equal to the ones being used then please bring them up here and we will have a look, make sure there are no duplicates; but images are needed and Suì-Fēng was seriously lacking in that department!! I notice she's you're favourite character, many other articles are done the same way too!! It's harder than you realise to get a goo image that helps show good moments for the characters!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 20:03, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Primary power Her primary powers are shunpo and hakuda, aren't they? Shouldn't we add this topic to her page? User:Domynyk 12:31, May 22, 2011, UTC :Judging from your edit to the page, you want this in the infobox, right? Well, there is no parameter for it in the infobox so even if it is added it will not show up on the page. 10:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Reigai The one who arrested Shunsui was the reigai, in episode 320 you can see the real one in Ichigo's room.Red-kun (talk) 02:09, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Corrected. Thanks 10:23, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I am bringing this back up as in the latest episode, Inaba says that he trapped Sui-Feng within a portal or something, meaning that she never left the Soul Society. The one seen in Ichigo's room may have been an animation error. I am updating all the character pages but I don't want to update hers until we figure out what is going on here.-- Enhanced Speed I think, we should add this to her page, because she is faster than the other captains 20:29, May 30, 2011, UTC User:Domynyk :She is already listed as a Shūnpo master, enhanced speed is not a trait.-- :Yes, it is, because on the page of Urahara there is the Enhanced Speed... User:Domynyk 22:10, May 30, 2011, (UTC) ::That could be better worded. It is not enhanced speed but more a combination of his dexterity and agility.-- Godisme is correct and the wording is actually fine. Enhanced Speed is for actions taken outside of a technique. What is natural to a person. We dont go by what someone else has on their page. We also do not go by opinion. This type of information as it relates to powers and abilities according to our manual of style would need to not only be observed or stated but referenced. Stating that you think she is faster then the other captains is not justification. All given uses of her speed or related to the use of Shunpo. Very few people are listed with enhanced speed, which is natural to them, also having is not related to shunpo its separate from it and not nearly as fast. Simply something you have and dont train for, we have not seen or heard anything from Sui-Feng to make that point therefore it would be incorrect and pointless to add.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC)